A computing device may include a display to provide visual output data for the user. A virtual reality (VR) environment may be displayed on the display to provide a computer simulation of real world elements. A user may provide input to a computing device for example using a keyboard, mouse, track pad, touch screen, or motion-capture devices.
A human brain generates bio-signals such as electrical patterns known, which may be measured/monitored using an electroencephalogram (“EEG”). These electrical patterns, or brainwaves, are measurable by devices such as an EEG. Typically, an EEG will measure brainwaves in an analog form. Then, these brainwaves may be analyzed either in their original analog form or in a digital form after an analog to digital conversion.
In the drawings, embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood that the description and drawings are only for the purpose of illustration and as an aid to understanding, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.